


Pale

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: Talon takes a victim





	Pale

It had been sixty five days since he’d seen the sun, a face that he could continue to see notice in the pale of his skin. He used to be darker, he thinks but then again, most of those ideas are fading memories or glimmers of an intangible past he doesn’t truly believe he never had. Faded life, faded skin and nothing to connect them but darkness. 

Always darkness. 

He thinks he had a name once but even that is gone, replaced by a title that made him another in a line of soldiers following an order under the cover of the stars from masters hidden behind masks of ivory that made him angry but he wasn’t sure why. Everything was washed out, his skin, his mind, his life and even the faces of the people pulling on his strings.

The scent of blood brought him back to the task at hand, as it dripped over the gauntlet on his right hand from the wound his blade inflicted, now imbedded deep in the flesh of his target. He looked at the man in front of him, the shock still in his expression from the swiftness with which he lost the fight, contorting to pain as his mind caught up with his body’s response to the mortal wound in his chest.

There was something about the way someone’s eyes lost their shine was they slipped out of life and into death that always made him a little curious. This man had blue eyes that were dark and intense but they lightened to nearly gray as the life drained away. He is sure he’s seen these eyes before, been on the end of their rage but that’s something he forgets against as quickly as it nips at the edges of his mind. 

Pulling his arm back, he removes the blade from it’s victim, and the body drops to the ground in a heap. He wipes the blade clean because for some reasons that’s important to him and sheaths it again in the bandolier.

“I was supposed to say this part first but you had to go and shoot at me,” He sighed, kicking the corpse at his feet. “Harvey Dent, the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die.” 

Talon left the body there, leaving out the window he came. He figured with his assignment being completed early in the evening he could find a rooftop to watch the sunrise though he’d see no sun with the cloud cover showering rain down on the old cobblestones. He could take that time to mull over the word that Dent had muttered as the blade ripped into him.

Grayson. A single word that connected his shaded mind, his pale skin and the muted world he lived in. Something that seemed familiar yet distance. A solitary reminder of something he’d lost and may never have known. Gray. 

He hadn’t seen the sun in sixty six days.


End file.
